


clingy

by jnhao



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clinging, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, but not really, dance practice, mentions of weight, nothing harmful tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: minghao just wants to be a koala. junhui wants minghao to get some rest.alternatively, junhao make out in the dance studio while minghao is sleep deprived and junhui is concerned.





	clingy

**Author's Note:**

> the requested prompts were: _"Okay okay sO I have a request ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Can you pls write something where Junhao is practicing the my i choreo in the studio and they kiss at the part where Minghao caresses Jun’s cheek and end up making out?? Ty!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_ **and** _"Could you do a junhao scenario where they are in the practice room together and then it turns into a makeout session?? Please and thank youuuuu!!!!"_
> 
> i didn't follow the first request _exactly,_ but!!! i did my best and thank you for requesting. hopefully, you enjoy! and please excuse any typos, i wrote this while i was sleep deprived myself tbh o;
> 
> cross-posted on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/163461451434/clingy)

"Hao, you're too heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?”

Junhui sputters, falling short and looks up to stare at his irritated boyfriend. "N-No. That's not what I'm doing at all. Minghao, you're just really heavy and I'm really tired. Please get off."

Minghao glares back at him, his brows scrunched together and arms tightening around Junhui's neck, but there's a hazy sort of feeling to his stare that Junhui can't pinpoint. "You just called me fat again."

Junhui sighs and crouches down, shaking his shoulders to try and ease Minghao off, but the younger man clings persistently. Junhui sighs again and lies still, deciding whether to flop onto his belly or not, but he knows that wouldn't do much in getting Minghao off him.

"Even if you were fat," Junhui starts, then backtracks when Minghao gasps dramatically above him, "which you  _aren't,_  it wouldn't matter, alright? My back really hurts Hao, please get off. I don't even know why you asked for a piggyback ride to begin with."

"I asked because I'm trying to become the human version of a koala and in order to do that, I need my favorite slave to carry me around everywhere," Minghao says in response as if this was the hundredth time he'd explained himself, but his words come out a bit slurred and his movements are sluggish.

Junhui thinks,  _fuck it,_  and falls down onto his belly, groaning as Minghao ends up momentarily strangling him when the younger man only flails about at Junhui's movement. Even then, Minghao manages to cling to the elder's back and untangle his legs from around Junhui's waist so that he can lie horizontally across Junhui.

"When did I ever agree to be your slave?" Junhui asks, tone incredulous as he turns over, hoping to crush Minghao in the process, but the younger saves himself by rolling the other way.

They end up lying flat on their backs, side-by-side as they stare up at the dance studio's ceiling. Junhui reaches out and threads their fingers together, still waiting for a response as Minghao grumbles something unintelligible under his breath. Junhui is pretty sure he knows what's going, but it's important to really find out the extent of Minghao's current state of mind so he waits patiently for his boyfriend to respond.

"You agreed when you asked me out. You can't take it back now," Minghao pouts, pulling on Junhui's hand as he scoots closer.

Junhui looks to his right and laughs the tiniest bit when he spots the look on Minghao's face. "Hao. Me asking you out does not mean I'm your slave. Where did you even come up with that?"

"Miiiiiiine," Minghao sing songs, ultimately avoiding the question and laughing when Junhui grunts as he rolls over to be on top of the elder once again. "All mine. You agreed and now you're mine."

"Why are you being like this?" Junhui asks, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Come on, we gotta practice. Let's get up, Hao."

"No, don't wanna," Minghao whines, burying his nose into Junhui's throat as he clings to the elder. "I'm tired and want you to carry me around so I can be a koala. Let me be your koala."

"Aish, you're such a brat some times, Hao. You know we need to be practicing right now."

Minghao ignores what he says and cuddles further into the elder's chest. "Let me be your koala. I'm tired."

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night, Minghao?" Junhui asks, arms rising to encircle his boyfriend and tone heavy with worry.

Minghao lifts up three fingers for the elder to see before he presses his lips to Junhui's throat and chuckles when Junhui jumps at the contact.

"You're loopy with lack of sleep, Hao. Let's leave practicing for later and get you to bed, alright?" Junhui asks, doing his best to sit up as Minghao gives no help and continues to cling to Junhui's chest.

"Will you carry me there? Can I be your koala?"

Junhui laughs and eventually manages to get into a sitting position with Minghao in his lap. "Sure, Hao. You can be my koala for as long as you want."

"Good," Minghao mumbles and that's the last thing either of the two men say before Minghao is pressing his lips to Junhui's and Junhui is holding Minghao to his chest.

Their lips are soft and meld together so sweetly, Junhui wonders vastly how it would feel to kiss someone after Minghao. He shoots the idea down when he realizes that he doesn't want there to be a time after Minghao is gone. He wants Minghao for good. For a long time.

Junhui knows they should stand and head back to the dorms, but Minghao is soft and pliant against him and Minghao's lips fit his so perfectly that it's practically sinful.

Minghao bites down on Junhui's bottom lip and sweeps his tongue across its surface, waiting for the elder to let him in. Junhui's own mouth opens without much thought after that and its history for the both of them.

Later when Junhui is struggling through the door of their dorms with Minghao on his back, Seungcheol corners him after Minghao has been put to bed.

"Why are you back so soon? You and Minghao we're supposed to practice."

Junhui shrugs. "We did. For awhile, anyway. We got to the part of the choreo where Minghao touches my face and then we kissed and he asked me for a piggyback ride. I couldn't refuse him, hyung."

Seungcheol sighs and uncrosses his arms. "I guess you two deserve a break anyway. Minghao looks exhausted. Just don't stop practice to make out again, alright?"

"We didn'tー" Junhui starts to deny until he realizes that Seungcheol is giving him that _look_ and Junhui can't do anything but cave in. "Whatever you say, hyung. It won't happen again."

Seungcheol nods and pushes Junhui towards Minghao's bed. "Go rest. Tomorrow you two are gonna be back at it so you should sleep and build up your energy. You'll need it."

"Okay, hyung. Thank you." Junhui smiles and lets the eldest push him into bed with Minghao, laughing when Seungcheol even tucks them in.

"Shut up, you're too loud," Minghao grumbles into his ear then turns over and starts snoring almost immediately after.

"Brat," Junhui says with no bite in his voice, laughing again when Seungcheol makes gagging noises at them. "Hyung, go smooch Jeonghan-hyung or something. I have to deal with Hao."

Seungcheol laughs, clapping a shoulder on Junhui's shoulder before he stands up and leaves. "Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck in love," Junhui mumbles, groaning when Minghao elbows him in the ribs. "I'm your elder! You should respect me."

"I'll respect you if you shut your trap and kiss me good night."

"That's fair."

Minghao laughs and turns over to face the elder, quickly kissing him before he nestles himself into Junhui's arms. They lay like that for awhile, not saying anything, merely enjoying their rare time together with no practice or schedule to hinder them for the time being. Junhui knows that usually Seungcheol wouldn't be so lenient to let them slack off, but Minghao looks so pitiful and exhausted that he knows exactly why their leader told them to rest up. Minghao will probably catch a cold if he keeps overexerting himself so much and Junhui's grateful that Seungcheol told the others to keep out for the time being.

Junhui can't say that he blames the others for all the noise they're making when he hears the others moving around, going about their day, or when Wonwoo starts bickering with Mingyu who won't stop banging their pots together in the kitchen. This is how life is in their dorm and Junhui can't remember a time when this wasn't the norm.

The sun hasn't gone down yet, the air is humid and Junhui really shouldn't be cuddling with Minghao in this kind of heat, but it's worth it for the sleepy kisses they exchange when they wake up the next morning wrapped up in the sheets and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com)


End file.
